The Gullwings Reborn
by Airemir
Summary: When three kunoichi find a movie sphere, things change…The question is…did it change for the better…or the worst?


**The Gullwings Reborn**

**Summary:** When three kunoichi find a movie sphere, things change…The question is…did it change for the better…or the worst?

**Tenten being part of the Tenchi is originally by ****Toboe Lonewolf**** in the story ****Becoming Heaven****.**

Rikku – Ino Yamanaka

Yuna – Hinata Hyuuga

Paine – Tenten of the Tenchi

Eyes will change to indicate the person in control

Rikku – green eyes with darker green swirls

Yuna – right eye green, left eye blue

Paine – red eyes

Ino – blue eyes

Hinata – white eyes

Tenten – brown eyes

* * *

Chapter 1

Real Emotion

It was a normal enough day filled with training and relaxation. But ever since Naruto left for his training with the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya Konoha has become far too quiet. With this thought in mind Hinata walked to the Forest of Death, wishing to reminisce in the old times.

A few yards away another girl was already inside the Forest of Death looking for a very special kunai that her uncle Katsu had made for her so long ago and held so much precious memories.

At the river inside the Forest of Death a young maiden was searching for flowers that she could sell in her clan's flower shop.

Hinata walked around the Forest, remembering her teammate's confidence in being one of the teams that would finish the test (they were right of course) and the sight of the Rain nin's blood splattered on the foliage by the red haired Sand nin and their fear of him. Hinata decided to change course and went to the sound of a moving stream to quench her thirst.

"Who's there?" Ino asked to open air, surprised to hear the answering,

"Ino-san?"

By a timid voice that she knew well, turning she saw Hinata Hyuuga in her purple and white hoodie and could tell by Hinata's face that she was just as surprised as she was.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Um…I was just reminiscing. What are you doing here Ino-san?"

"I'm looking for some flowers that I can sell at the shop."

"I see. Would you like some–"

"Ino! Hinata!" A sugary sweet voice spoke from the verdure and the figure of Tenten in her red pants and white and red shirt covered in dirt and leaves. After she panted she asked them, "Have you two seen a blunted kunai with a gold foiling around here?"

Hinata shook her head to the negative but Ino said, "Oh! Is it yours?" Ino took out the said kunai and handed it Tenten. "I wondered what this was doing here. It doesn't seem all too useful for fighting."

Tenten nodded. "That's because it isn't. It was made to be a toy for me when I was younger by my Uncle Katsu."

"Oh yeah! You told us that didn't you? Last night?"

Tenten nodded again. Hinata saw that even though she was composed her eyes glittered with happiness at finding her treasured kunai. She was about to ask how it ended up in the forest in the first place when a light shone in her eye and caught her interest. She walked away from the two other kunoichi, much to their surprise.

"Hey Hinata, what is it?"

"I saw something…shine." She picked up an odd globe with swirling orange energy inside it and turned to her fellow kunoichi to let them see it too.

"Eh? What is that?" Tenten asked as she looked over Hinata's shoulder in confusion.

"I've never seen anything like it." Ino wasn't too sure either when Hinata held it out to her for inspection.

Hinata noticed a small button near the bottom of the sphere and pressed it, gasping as images filled her vision.

"What the?!" Ino exclaimed even as she took out a kunai from her pouch.

"What's going on?!" Tenten readied her scroll, suspicious about this new predicament.

But much to all of their surprise no one attacked them. Instead they saw a dock with many boats and heard gulls squawking when suddenly a globed building move and darken. Then next thing they knew they were inside the building hearing many people cheer and saw a light focus on the opening in the middle of the stadium. A light then shone from the opening in the middle of the stadium and the cheering got even louder.

And then they were in a hallway with a man unconscious on the floor, a blonde girl wearing rather skimpy bright clothes dragged him away while another girl at the end of the hallway beckoning at the other. The blonde girl then held onto her strap on her chest and said, "Y.R.P in position. It's show time girls." A beeping sound then took their attention away from the girls as they saw a flying platform with painted wings and a costumed woman with an odd instrument making a sound they were unfamiliar with. Flying lights then illuminated the middle of the stadium as another flying winged platform with another musician with an even odder instrument strums and makes a screeching noise. They noticed a rather ugly looking machine spin its head and the sticks on its hands. They also noticed that some other flying items came into the grasp of the machine.

"**4! 3! 2! 1!"** cheered the crowd.

The girls noticed another girl in a semi-formal kimono standing on top of the ugly machine with her head down and her eyes presumably closed. Then the lights flashed.

"_**What can I do for you?**_**"**

The girl then walked forward as various colors of lights flashed and made quite a show when they then saw that as the girl spun her clothes spun away from her as well. When her previous clothing became strips of light flying in the air her body was aglow and as the glow receded an odd ensemble covered her while she danced. Another flash and she had a microphone in her hand.

"_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I can see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back._

_Though the things I've seen._

_In those hazy dreams _

_Can't compare to what I'm seeing now_

_Everything's so different_

_And it brings me to my knees!"_

The three girls saw that this was actually for entertainment of the crowd as they watched the stranger dance and sing on the stage as illusions hazed into existence besides her dancing with her.

They heard a click that took their attention away from the singer and to the blonde girl who was moving to the beat of the song watching the other with a periscope. A man wearing clothes similar to the one she had taken away from before tapped her. She turned and tilted her head, but then she knocked this man unconscious with a few taijutsu moves of an experienced fighter, even though the style was not one that they could recognize, they could tell she was a good and skilled fighter, if not strong, then very experienced, at least compared to them and their measly 2 years as official kunoichi.

"_And though I know _

_The world of real emotion is surrounding me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know _

_That I forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I can hear your voice calling me_

_You'll never be alone."_

"_**What can I do for you?"**_

The girl and the illusions danced rather oddly, they noticed, but it was rather interesting to watch nonetheless.

"_I can hear you_

_And if I find _

_That world of real emotion is surrounding me_

_And I can't go on_

_You are there _

_The moment that I close my eyes and comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be_

_And though I know_

_The world of real emotion is surrounding me_

_I won't give into it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_You'll never be alone."_

"_**What can I do for you?"**_

The girl that they only saw a silhouette of was called to with a "Hey!" by another man in the same outfit of the others. He didn't stand a chance, as when he came close enough the silver haired girl kicked away his stick and spun to kick his face as he fell to the floor also unconscious. The sterling girl wore an all black leather outfit with many buckles and belts which was only somewhat more modest than the blonde's clothes. She wore high heeled boots who looked uncomfortable and seemed superfluous especially since she was also a fighter, if not a ninja. They watched her slide down the banister and saw the blonde fly to her in one of the winged platforms.

"_**I can hear you**_

_**I can hear you…"**_

A bigger flash surrounded the stadium and the last thing that they saw was the blonde girl on the winged platform before an even bigger flash was set off and the three kunoichi fell unconscious.

Floating lights came from the sphere that they had touched and came to rest on them; a dark green one inserted itself into Ino, a swirling green and blue one intergrated into Hinata and a dark grey one flitted around close to Tenten, almost like a firefly would. When it noticed the sharp weapon that Tenten held tightly in her grasp it flowed into the weapon and from there connected with Tenten's essence and soul.

Pyreflies.

What can you do?


End file.
